finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy Brave Exvius weapons
The following is a list of weapons found in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Items marked with an asterisk (*) are currently only available in the Japanese version. Daggers Daggers can be equipped by many units. Though they all provide ATK points, daggers are essentially meant for support, notably having the passive High Tide (which boosts the unit's Limit Burst gauge fill rate) as their rare ability in Steel Castle Melfikya. Units that cannot innately equip daggers can make use of the passive Equip S Sword, Penelo's Trust reward. Equippable abilities that increase stats when equipped with a dagger are: Awesome Swordsman, Shadow Bearer, Hero's Vow - Dark, Combat Finesse, Fiendish Smile. Passive traits that increase stats when equipped with a dagger are: Sharp Resolution, Entrusted Fate (Rem), Dagger Mastery (Nyx, Raegen, Zidane, Loren), Weapon Collector+1/+2, Collector - Short Swords, Swords, and Large Swords (Gilgamesh), Sword Master+2 (Luneth), Swordmaster (Firion), Power of Kings - Short Swords (Noctis), Toughened Fighter (Yun), Fighting Dancer (Penelo), Hero (Nyx), Demon Slayer (Cupid Artemios), Dagger Technique (Emilia), Call of the Darkness+2 (Miyuki), Melee Mastery (Explorer Aileen), Blade Master (Veritas of the Dark), Prize Fighter (Lara Croft), Unbreakable Bonds (Prompto), and Kitchen Knife Mastery (Beryl). The passives Dual Edge (Zidane), Twin Daggers (Rem) and Ace Adventurer (Helena, Lara Croft) enable dual wielding of daggers specifically. }} Swords Units that cannot innately equip swords can make use of the passive Equip Sword, which can be found at the Ancient Ruins Level 1. Equippable abilities that increase stats when equipped with a sword are: Heat of Battle, Kanshou's Will, Awesome Swordsman, Letters and Arms, Dark Knight's Soul, Hero's Vow - Dark, TF29 Agent, Codex of Sword Master, Nature Loving Spellblade, Fiendish Smile, Executioner, Opposition, Fayt's Clothes, Feelings for Platina, Chosen One, Onion Knight's Mission, Uncollapsing Will, The Lord of the Underworld, Twin Repellent, Blacksmith's Daughter, Devourer of Shadows. Passive traits that increase stats when equipped with a sword are: Sword Mastery (Onion Knight, Rasler, Loren, Ray Jack, Emperor Shera, Raegen, Shadow Lord, Onion Knight Refia), Fortitude (Galuf), Threatening Oath (Bartz), Graceful Paladin (Beatrix), Sword Master (Luneth), Freedom Realm (Swordsman Lasswell), Blade Wielder (Pyro Glacial Lasswell), Ancestral Pledge (Duke), Blade Master (Veritas of the Dark), Horned Guardian (Demon Rain), Mercenary Duel (Arngrim), Coven Elder (Dracu Lasswell), Prize Fighter (Lara Croft), Weapon Collector, Collector - Short Swords, Swords, and Large Swords (Gilgamesh), Authority, Dual Sword Stance (Zargabaath), Black Lion's Crest+2 (Orlandeau), Blade Adept (Fencer, Shera, Camille, Emperor Shera), Hero of Legend (Randi), Black Sheep Knight (Knight Delita), Battle Prep (Leon), Power Seeker (Ashe), Noble Elf+1/+2 (Bran), Aide to the King (Kunshira), I am the captain now! (Pirate Jake), 4th in Command (Drace), Blessed Spellblade (Silvia), Sun Crest+2, Son of Jecht (Tidus), Swordmaster (Firion), Duelist Pose+2 (Fryevia), Pride of Fryevia (Fryevia, Aurora Fryevia), Blade Wielder (Pyro Glacial Lasswell), Small Sword Proficiency (A2), Power of Kings - Swords, Sword of the Father (Noctis), L'Cie Brand (Lightning), Blessed Crystal+2 (Onion Knight), Treacherous Friend (Delita), Heroic Omen (Ramza), Outlaw (Cowboy Jake), Sword Maiden (Cannon), Melee Mastery (Explorer Aileen), Valkyrie's Bow (Lenneth), Self-Taught Swordsmanship (Fayt), Eldarian Swordplay (Roddick), Leader by Proxy (Fidel), Perfected Doctrine (Queen), Gambling Blade (Cedona), Kindhearted Swordsman (Leopold). The passive Two Blade Stance enables dual wielding of swords specifically. }} Great Swords Units that cannot innately equip greatswords can make use of the passive Equip L Sword, Garland's Trust reward. Equippable abilities that increase stats when equipped with a greatsword are: Large Sword Mastery, Sworn Six's Pride - Dark, Awesome Swordsman, Proud Fencer, Bakuya's Blessing, Awkward Fatherly Love, Loyal General, Blade Energy, Blade Master, Gentle Traitor, Natural Talent, Heat of Battle, Unforgiving Blade. Passive traits that increase stats when equipped with a greatsword are: Large Sword Mastery (Veritas of the Dark, Glauca, Gladiolus, Elbis, Loren, Raegen, Squall, Hyoh), Blade Master (Veritas of the Dark), Weapon Collector, Collector - Short Swords, Swords, and Large Swords (Gilgamesh), Authority, Dual Sword Stance (Zargabaath), Master Fencer (Werei), SOLDIER 1st Class+2 (Cloud), Sword Mastery+1/+2 (Ray Jack), Black Lion's Crest (Orlandeau), Knighthood+1/+2 (Agrias), Graceful Paladin (Beatrix), Power of Kings - Large Swords (Noctis), Sword Master+2 (Luneth), Crimson Shine, Blade Wielder (Pyro Glacial Lasswell), Large Sword Proficiency, Berserker (A2), Freedom Realm (Swordsman Lasswell), Fire Creator's Power (Vargas), Knightly Memories (Garland), Sorrowful Mercenary (Elfreeda), Old Man's Silhouette, Brutal Blitzer (Jecht), Pluto Captain+2 (Steiner), Ancestral Pledge (Duke), Horned Guardian (Demon Rain), Mercenary Duel (Arngrim), Hero in Training (Cloud KH), Coven Elder (Dracu Lasswell), Prize Fighter (Lara Croft), Blade of Resolution (Vagrant Knight Rain), Unrivaled Talent (Hyoh), Dark Master (Dark Knight Cecil). }} Katanas Equippable abilities that increase stats when equipped with a katana are: Katana Mastery, Awesome Swordsman, Katana Enchantment, Hero's Vow - Dark, Genji Spirit, Katana Proficiency, Executioner, Legendary Guardian, Self-Taught Swordsplay, Vampyrism, Twisted Hero, Sharp Metal, Sword Arts. Passive traits that increase stats when equipped with a katana are: Katana Mastery (Loren, Sephiroth, Raegen, Dark Knight Luneth), Heir to the Blade (Lasswell, Pyro Glacial Lasswell), Extreme Skill, Blade Wielder (Pyro Glacial Lasswell), Sword Mastery+1/+2 (Ray Jack), Sword Master+2 (Luneth), ATK +20% +1/+2, Coven Elder (Dracu Lasswell), Authority, Dual Sword Stance (Zargabaath), Blade Carry (Jiraiya), Blade and Body (Chizuru), Katana Master (Jack), Weapon Collector, Collector - Katanas (Gilgamesh), Black Lion's Crest+2 (Orlandeau), Swordmaster (Firion), Freedom Realm (Swordsman Lasswell), Call of the Darkness+1/+2 (Miyuki), Power of Kings - Katanas (Noctis), Katana Mastery+ (Cor), One-Eyed Swordsman (Auron), Katana Chomp (Wadow), Blade Master (Veritas of the Dark), The Lightning Sparrow (Suzume), Blazing Sword Wielder (Franis), Way of the Vampyr (Ellesperis), Soul of the Sword (Aloha Lasswell). The passive Dual Blade Technique enables dual wielding of katanas specifically. }} Staves Units that cannot innately equip staves can make use of the passive Equip Staff, Roselia's Trust reward. Equippable abilities that increase stats when equipped with a staff are: Sworn Six's Pride - Water, Shard of Genius, True Shard of Genius, Dream Maiden's Oracle, Staff Mastery, Barrier Mage's Oath, Original Arrival. Passive traits that increase stats when equipped with a staff are: Dual Front (Krile), Sage Wisdom (Ayaka), Great Support (Firion), Collector - Staves and Rods (Gilgamesh), Original Priestess of the Water (Folka), White Lotus, Dual Finas (Lotus Mage Fina), Strategic Arms (White Knight Noel), Dual Nature (Veritas of the Waters), Singer's Appeal (Charming Kitty Ariana), Adept Rod-User (Yuraisha). Rods Rods are favored by Magic Damage units as they tend to have high MAG. Units that cannot innately equip rods can make use of the passive Equip Rod, which can be bought from the Fat Chocobo at the Town of Amore. Equippable abilities that increase stats when equipped with a rod are: Rod Mastery, Sworn Six's Pride - Water, Dark Bond, Mage's Resolution, Quintessence, Dream Maiden's Oracle, Modish Witch, Noel's Legacy, Twin Repellent, Witch's Cackle, Mother's Return. Passive traits that increase stats when equipped with a rod are: Rod Mastery (Vivi, William, Blossom Sage Sakura, Pure Summoner Rydia, Mediena, Circe), Rune Protector, Strategic Arms (White Knight Noel), Magic Rod Wielder (Heltich), Aide to the King (Kunshira), Insolent fools!+2 (Emperor), Firelord+1/+2 (Rubicante), Great Support (Firion), Guardian of Zot (Barbariccia), Mystic Arcana (Zyrus), Dual Nature (Veritas of the Waters), Dark Memories, Dual Finas (Lotus Mage Fina), Knowledge of Symbology (Sophia), Magical Mog (Lulu), Rod Decoration (Lexa), Great Mage's Feats! (Magna), Refreshing Summer (Summertime Luka), Strategist's Determination (Maritime Strategist Nichol), Magical Aptitude (Kihana), Rod-Spear Switch (Karlette), Collector - Staves and Rods (Gilgamesh). }} Bows Units that cannot innately equip bows can make use of the passive Equip Bow, Artemios' Trust reward. Equippable abilities that increase stats when equipped with a bow are: Archer's Method, Sharpshooter, Genji Spirit. Passive traits that increase stats when equipped with a bow are: Elf Superior (Lunera), Innocent Shot (Fina, Cheerleader Fina), Master Archer (Ang), Inner Strength (Tinkerer Carrie), Beast Hunter (Cupid Artemios), Collector - Bows and Instruments (Gilgamesh), Range Mastery (Explorer Aileen), White Lotus, Dual Finas (Lotus Mage Fina), Multi-Shooter (Firion), Valkyrie's Bow, Three Goddesses of Fate (Lenneth), Master Archer (Ishil), Projectile Expert (Lara Croft), Single-Shot (Reimi), Alluring Archer (Rosa). }} Axes Units that cannot innately equip axes can make use of the passive Equip Axe, Lani's Trust reward. Conditional equippable abilities that increase stats when equipped with an axe are: Sworn Six's Pride - Fire, Hero's Vow - Fire, Axe Professional, Fiendish Smile. Passive traits that increase stats when equipped with an axe are: Axe Mastery (Mercedes, Ulrica, Veritas of the Flame, Ignacio), Master Fencer+1/+2 (Werei), Collector - Axes, Hammers, and Maces (Gilgamesh), Heavy Breaker (Firion), Defensive Axe Stance (Shatal), Flame Axe Wielder (Ignacio), Technosmith (Killian), Abiding Resolve - Fire, Forging Arm (Veritas of the Flame), Skilled Blacksmith (Ruggles). }} Hammers Equippable abilities that increase stats when equipped with a hammer are: Hammersmith, Mining Technique. Passive traits that increase stats when equipped with a hammer are: Nature Protector (Black Cat Lid), Authority (Zargabaath), Heavy Breaker (Firion), Genius Mechanic (Heavenly Technician Lid), Magical Smash (Chic Ariana), Hammer Mastery (Ulrica), Horned Guardian (Demon Rain), Skilled Blacksmith (Ruggles), Pride of the Dwarves (Nagflar). }} Spears Units that cannot innately equip spears can make use of the passive Equip Spear, Fang's Trust reward. Equippable abilities that increase stats when equipped with a spear are: Sworn Six's Pride - Wind, Dragoon's Pride, Skylancer, Executioner, Dragoon's Wisdom, Javelin Arts. Passive traits that increase stats when equipped with a spear are: Spear Mastery (Fohlen, Aranea, Duke, Kaede, Atoning Dragoon Kain, Cid), Love for His Daughters (Cid), Dark Reaper (Elza), Spear Adept (Nine), Pike Master (Reberta), Wind Spear Mastery (Aura), Weapon Collector+1/+2, Collector - Spears (Gilgamesh), Authority (Zargabaath), Analysis+2 (Aileen), Spear Master (Kain, Fang, Elle, Atoning Dragoon Kain), Heavy Breaker (Firion), Piercing Master (A2), Power of Kings - Spears (Noctis), Ancestral Pledge (Duke), Lightning Spear Mastery (Nalu), Exotic Weapons Prowess (Lara Croft), Melee Mastery (Explorer Aileen), Mercenary Duel (Arngrim), Wave Riding (Tide Rider Skaha), Rod-Spear Switch (Karlette), Master of Spears (Atoning Dragoon Kain). }} Instruments Units that cannot innately equip instruments can make use of the passives Equip Instrument, which can be bought at Moogle Town, and Instrumental Flair, Sportive Ariana's Trust Master reward. Equippable abilities that increase stats when equipped with an instrument are: Symphonic Flair, Instrumental Rhythm. Passive traits that increase stats when equipped with an instrument are: Elf Superior+1/+2 (Lunera), Girl of Madain Sari (Eiko), Harp Master (Gilbert), Fairy's Wisdom, Magical String Musician (Elephim), Great Support (Firion), Singer's Appeal (Charming Kitty Ariana), Deceiving Muse (Qin), Instrumental Knowledge (Ryumynui), Acoustic Amplifier (Deuce), Collector - Bows and Instruments (Gilgamesh), Sound of Applause (Popstar Katy). }} Whips Equippable abilities that increase stats when equipped with a whip are: Combat Finesse, Whip Mastery. Passive traits that increase stats when equipped with a whip are: Collector - Whips and Fists (Gilgamesh), Toughened Fighter (Yun), Dark Memories, Dual Finas (Lotus Mage Fina), Multi-Shooter (Firion), Whip Adept (Shinju), Elegant Whip (Theobald), Dual Whips, Reconciled Trauma (Bart), Occult Magic (Dark Fina), Midsummer Freedom (Seabreeze Dark Fina), Exotic Weapons Prowess (Lara Croft). }} Throwing weapons Equippable abilities that increase stats when equipped with a throwing weapon are: TF29 Agent. Passive traits that increase stats when equipped with a throwing weapon are: Quick Gamble (Setzer), Collector - Guns and Throwing Weapons (Gilgamesh), Call of the Darkness (Miyuki), Power of Kings - Throwing Weapons (Noctis), Range Mastery (Explorer Aileen), Noble Gunner (Veritas of the Light), Undead Vanquisher (Cupid Artemios), Multi-Shooter (Firion), Projectile Expert (Lara Croft), Flask Mastery, Final Formula (Tiana), Toteki Jutsu (Wadow), Perfect Pitcher (Yubel), Pet Pals (Rinoa), Chocobond (Ace). The passive Dual Edge (Zidane) enables dual wielding of throwing weapons specifically. }} Guns Equippable abilities that increase stats when equipped with a gun are: Gunslinger, Gun Mastery, TF29 Agent, SWAT Specialist, Gun Upgrade. Passive traits that increase stats when equipped with a gun are: Gun Master (Sazh, Medius), Gun Mastery (Balthier, Prompto, Nameless Gunner Jake, Mario Frigo, Squall, Macmedi, Vincent), Tinkerer (Tinkerer Carrie), Demolition Specialist, Heavy Arms Proficiency+2 (Olive), I am the captain now! (Pirate Jake), Power of Kings - Guns (Noctis), Range Mastery (Explorer Aileen), Outlaw (Cowboy Jake), Noble Gunner (Veritas of the Light), L'Cie Brand (Lightning), Collector - Guns and Throwing Weapons (Gilgamesh), Gunner (Amelia), Multi-Shooter (Firion), Projectile Expert (Lara Croft), Steady Hand (Rico Rodriguez), Unbreakable Bonds (Prompto), Magicite Pistol Expert (Cater), Aristocratic Duty (Dietlinde). The passives Ace Adventurer (Helena, Lara Croft) and Dual Guns enable dual wielding of guns specifically. }} Maces Equippable abilities that increase stats when equipped with a mace are: Combat Finesse, Malefic Heart. Passive traits that increase stats when equipped with a mace are: Priestly Visage (Olif), Great Support (Firion), Toughened Fighter (Yun), Horned Guardian (Demon Rain), Strategic Arms (White Knight Noel), Pretty Slugger (Ramira), Singlehanded Mace Skill: B+ (Kupipi), Exotic Weapons Prowess (Lara Croft). }} Fists Units that cannot innately equip fists can make use of the passive Use Grappling Weapons, a reward from the vault in Mysidia. Equippable abilities that increase stats when equipped with a fist are: Martial Arts Mastery, Champion's Belt, Fist of Fire, TF29 Agent, Soaring Heart, Fiendish Smile, Fei's Martial Wear, Combat Finesse, Monk's Enlightenment, Glorious Headpiece, Chaotic Ferocity. Passive traits that increase stats when equipped with a fist are: Martial Arts Mastery (Yang, Lila), Drive Boost+1/+2 (Rikku), Flawless (Prishe), Fist Adept (Ichor, Eight), Heavy Breaker (Firion), Combat Master (A2), Talented Fists (Lila), Toughened Fighter (Yun), Saint's Bond, Defensive Arts, Way of the Fist (Bai Hu & Zhu Que), For Solidor (Vayne), Martial Arts Knowledge (Rena), Melee Mastery (Explorer Aileen), I'll show 'em with a BANG! (Tifa), Mercenary Duel (Arngrim), Steady Hand (Rico Rodriguez), Demonic Brawl (Lucius), Collector - Whips and Fists (Gilgamesh), Combat Training (Fei), Combat King Reader (Zell), Meathead, King of the Jungle (Marquis de Léon), Talismanic Might (Malphasie), Exotic Weapons Prowess (Lara Croft). The passive Dual Guns+1/+2 enables dual wielding of fists specifically. }} Category:Weapons in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius